Teams Merge
by BritLeigh
Summary: When the Darkest Powers group needs help to bring down the bad guys, they turn to an old friend of Kit's who happens to have a team that specializes in that. Nathan Ford. Also posted in the crossover section with Leverage and in the Leverage section.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chloe shifted in the backseat, ignoring the glare Tori sent her. It was her own fault. Chole was freezing and Derek was sitting behind them with Simon. And even if he hadn't been able to keep her warm with his radiator like skin, he would have at least tried to find a make-shift blanket or something. Just then the boy in question spoke up from behind the two girls.

"Hey Dad? Where are we going?" Derek asked, his voice gruff. It was the only way Chloe knew he was as tired as the rest of them.

Chloe noticed her aunt Lauren sit up straighter along with the rest of them and wondered why Simon and Derek's dad hadn't told her of his plans.

"Well," Kit began evasively. He was focused intently on the road in front of him. "I have an old friend who lives in Oregon. He used to work in insurance but I've heard that now he has a team and they - and I quote - 'pick up where the law leaves off'." Kit shrugged. "I figured since the law hasn't really been involved, this would be their area of expertise."

Aunt Lauren gasped. "No. He would never help us." Her voice was steadily rising. She looked at Kit like he was crazy. "If anything, he'll turn us all in!"

"He won't." Kit sounded positive but Chloe didn't relax. If there was any chance at all that this 'friend' of his was going to hand them back over then she was all for leaving him out of their lives. Unfortunately, it wasn't up to her.

Simon moved forward and leaned his elbows on the seat between Chloe and Tori.

"What's this guy's name?" He asked. He looked curious but not as concerned about their standing with this guy as she thought he should be.

Kit hesitated for a brief moment. "Nathan Ford."

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I've read a lot of fanfiction and I thought it would be fun to try and this is what I came up with. I'm not going to beg for reviews but I would appreciate your thoughts on the story.**

**Thank you, Brit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nathan Ford sighed as he listened to his team bickering with each other. Most of the time he felt like he was dealing with kindergarteners. At the moment he was trying to fend off a headache while Sophie and Hardison argued about her setting her drink near his 'highly expensive' laptop. He wasn't really sure what Eliot and Parker were fighting about. All he got from Eliot were a few loud '_Parker_'s' and Parker just kept rolling her eyes from her seat on top of the counter. Nate kept from yelling at her to get down and about how counters were for putting objects other than butts down, but didn't because it would only add fuel to the fire.

"_Parker_!"

"I just don't understand _why _it's such a big deal!"

"Don't _understand_?"

"Damn it Parker!"

"No. You put your drinks next to the computer all the time!"

"Shut _up_!"

"I'm allowed to put my drinks down next to it because it's _my_ computer!"

"_Parker_!"

There was a knock on the apartment door that no one but Nate seemed to notice. It was no wonder they didn't since their voices were steadily rising. If Hardison hadn't been landlord, Nate was sure they would have gotten complaints from every tenet in the building. Before the man opened the door he turned to his team again. "_Shut up_!"

They all stopped and looked at him in shock, like they had forgotten he was there. Parker slid off the counter as if reading his earlier thoughts, but, no, that was a glare she was sending his way.

"You're not the boss of me." Along with her glare she had started to pout.

Nate snorted a bit in laughter. The woman seriously amused him sometimes. He ignored her in favor of opening the door. Though there were quite a few people standing there Nate's eyes were immediately drawn to a teenage girl standing off to the side of the wasn't her run-down clothing or her spiky black hair, or even the bruise on her forehead that was in its final stages of healing. He knew automatically that she was a witch but there was no recognition in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Nathan."

Nate looked away from the girl to the man standing in front of him. He was about Nate's own height and Asian. "Kit Bae?" Nate let out another snort of laughter. "What are you doing here?"

Kit smiled but it didn't hide the glum look in his eyes. "We need your help."

Finally, Nate looked at the rest of the small group situated outside his apartment door. Next to Kit stood a tall boy that Nate would have put at age nineteen - maybe twenty - with dark hair and bright green eyes. On the boy's other side was a tiny girl with strawberry-blonde hair and light blue eyes. Nate raised an eyebrow at the arm the older boy had slung around the girl's shoulders. She was only thirteen or so. Much too young for a guy that age.

Another boy that had to have been Kit's son due to his Asian features and the stupid smirk he had on his face. Kit used to have the same one. The smirk that said he didn't care about anything in the world at that moment. The only thing different between them was that his son's hair was blonde. Probably from his mother's side. Then of course there was the witch with spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. Behind the witch was a taller blonde woman that caused Nate to blink in surprise.

"Lauren?" The woman gave him a tight smile. Nate sighed again. "Why don't you all come on in?"

* * *

**AN: Well, there's chapter two. Hope you liked it. It was a bit longer than the first chapter and I'm going to keep working on that. I've always hated when chapters are super short and I'm sure you all feel the same :). Like I said before I would like to hear (or rather _read_) your thoughts. If anything they'll inspire me. **

**So, thank you, Brit**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chloe hadn't been listening to the conversation going on around her which she was sure to hear crap from Derek about later. But at that moment she was busy studying the woman sitting across the table from her. She wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but the woman had been staring at her first so she thought it was only fair.

The woman had honey-blonde hair but her skin had the same pale color as Chloe and her aunt. She was about the same height as Aunt Lauren and her eyes were the same blue. They even held the same fierceness in them that her aunt's did when she was mad. Her slender fingers tapped out an erratic pattern on the table top while her head tilted to the side every now and then.

The man they had come to see - Nathan - cut through her thoughts before she could count any other similarities between the two women. "So, Kit, now that we've gotten all caught up, why don't you introduce me to your," He trailed off as he considered what he would classify the rest of them as. "Friends?"

Kit smiled. "Well, these are my sons, Simon and Derek." The shocked face Nathan and the rest of his team made, made Kit laugh. "I adopted Derek." He sobered up quickly. "But we'll get to that later. Anyway, this is Tori. Diane Enright's girl. And that little lady over there," Chloe winced when Kit pointed at her. "Is Chloe Saunders, Lauren's niece."

Before Nathan could say anything the blonde woman from his team cut in. "She's a necromancer, right?"

Varying looks of shock were sent her way, except for the older woman and the dark skinned man from Nathan's team who just looked confused. Nathan managed to choke out, "What?"

"She's a necromancer." The blonde looked at Chloe. "You are, aren't you?" Chloe nodded slowly and the woman smiled and stuck out a hand. "Welcome to the Crazy Club." She sent a glare down the table to the man with the log hair before looking back at Chloe. "I didn't name it that, by the way. _Eliot_ did."

Chloe reached out a hand and shook with the woman who looked away when Nathan called out her name.

"Parker," He said, his voice strained. "How do you know about necromancers?"

Parker kept her face blank. "Because I am one. Sometimes we can spot others." She gave Chloe a look like she was instilling important information. "If there's any way you can hone that skill, do it. It helps to weed out the real crazies from the fake ones."

"What do you mean 'fake ones'?" Eliot asked, his voice tense.

Parker's face remained blank. "I'm not _really_ crazy. Jeeze Eliot."

Eliot blinked, his mouth pulled into a tight frown. His eyes narrowed on the blonde making the space between his eyebrows scrunch up. Chloe kind of thought it was funny when his nostril began to flare. "_Damn it Parker_!"

* * *

**AN: Well? What do you all think? I'm mostly concerned if I'm keeping everyone in character so far and if the details are too little/too much/okay. Please let me know. I know this chapter's a little short but the next one is a big one. I've already got it written but I don't want to post a chapter unless the next on is done first. So again, let me know what you think!**

**Thank you, Brit**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tori wasn't sure why the old man kept shooting her weird looks, but she was getting pretty sick of it. After that Parker woman had told them all she was a necromancer and the guy with the anger issues – did Nathan say his name was Eliot? Or was it Eli? – was finished screaming at her, the other woman with the English accent from Nathan's team began to question them all.

"_What_ is going on here?" Her voice was bordering on shrill. Tori vaguely wondered why no one had complained to the landlord yet. "Nate, you had better explain to me what is going on!"

Nathan sighed. Standing up, he went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of amber liquid. After putting a couple ice cubes into the small glass he had grabbed he filled it with the drink and took a small sip. He offered the bottle to the other adults but only Kit and Nostril Flaring Guy took him up on it.

"Well Sophie," He sat back down and took another sip of his drink. "I'm not exactly sure where to begin." He stared at the table in front him for a moment considering his words. "I guess I should start by explaining about the different . . . races I guess you could call them. People like Chloe and Parker are called necromancers."

"Like World of Warcraft?" Hardison cut in. He shot the two girls a nervous look. Tori rolled her eyes and watched Chloe suppress a grin.

Parker huffed but Nathan cut in before she could speak. "I don't know about that Hardison, but they can speak to the dead and occasionally raise them. I'm not sure of the specifics, but I guess they just sort of shove the spirits back into their bodies." He looked at Parker and Chloe for confirmation and they both nodded. "Then there are withes like Tori here."

Tori sat up straighter. "How did you know that?" It wasn't her fault she was so suspicious but Nathan just raised a hand for her to wait a moment.

"I'll get to that in a second." He turned back to Sophie and Hardison. "_Witches_ specialize in defense spells while _sorcerers_ specialize in offensive spells. The two races can also sense each other." He looked at Tori. "That's how I knew what you were. But I was a little confused when you didn't say anything."

"What are you talking about Nate?" Eliot was on his second glass of scotch now.

Nate shifted uncomfortably. "I happen to be a sorcerer."

"I _knew _you made that guys nose bleed with the power of your mind." Parker said looking mighty proud of herself. Tori found it odd that the three necromancers she had met were so different. Chloe was shy and too nice and Margaret was a total bitch and Tori was pretty sure Parker really _was_ a bit crazy.

After an eye roll from Nathan, he moved past her comment and continued to talk. "Kit here is a sorcerer."

"And Simon." Kit said proudly. Simon blushed a little and Tori thought it was funny how uncomfortable he was with the attention. Usually he couldn't get enough of it.

Nathan nodded with a smile thrown over to Simon. "There are also different kinds of half-demons but there are so many and I don't think there are any here," He looked to Kit for confirmation. "So it would be time consuming and useless. And then there are werewolves."

A gasp came from Sophie and Hardison's eyes widened. "No. Way." Was all he said.

"Actually," Kit said with a quick glance at Derek. "Derek here is a werewolf."

Everyone's eyes went to the boy in question. Nate nodded like it explained something. Derek was looking even more uncomfortable then Simon had. Chloe blushed for her boyfriend and Tori rolled her eyes.

"No. Way." Tori raised an eyebrow at Hardison and Sophie. They were taking this extremely well, Eliot even more so.

Speaking of Anger Issues, Eliot looked at Nathan. "You forgot shamans." He said casually.

Nathan nodded. "Right. Thanks. Shamans are healers basically and they can sometimes see 'visions'." He stopped and looked back at Eliot. "How do you know about shamans?"

"Man, really?" Eliot asked with a roll of his eyes. "How often have I been the one to patch you guys up?"

Parker nodded, her blonde hair falling in her face. She pushed it back irritably. "Makes sense." She turned her attention back on Sophie and Hardison. "How are you guys handling all this?"

Sophie sighed. "Well, it's lot to take in, but I can't say I'm really all that surprised. It explains a lot of the things that have happened in the time we've worked together." She glanced at Nathan in what Tori supposed was a significant look. "It explains a lot of the things that happened _before _we worked together."

The rest of Nathan's team looked affronted. "Yeah! It does!" Hardison yelled. Parker and Eliot nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of," Tori finally spoke up. "What do you all _do_ anyway?" The question had been bothering her since they got to Nathan's apartment building, but after finding out that three of them were supernaturals and the other two had no clue about the world at all, she was wondering what job allowed them to keep so many secrets.

The team all looked at each other and Tori became more suspicious. She could see Derek and Simon along with Lauren were with her on that one. Kit was too trusting and Chloe was probably just excited to finally meet another necromancer who wasn't a hundred years older than her and seemed nice enough.

It was Nate who finally spoke after a minute. "We're thieves."

* * *

**AN: Longest chapter yet. Kind of the obligatory explaining chapter. So, what did you think. Details: too much/too little/just right? Characters in character? I always try to respond to reviews because I think it's polite so feel free to ask questions or make suggestions! They are welcomed warmly with open arms.**

**Thanks for reading, Brit**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_Thieves_?"

Nate looked over at Lauren with tired eyes. "Yes Lauren." He looked at each member of his team before training his eyes back on Chloe's aunt. "As much as I've tried to deny it, I am one of them." He sighed, trying to ignore Parker's shark-like smile and Hardisons dorky one, and began to introduce his team.

"Eliot there is our hitter -."

He was interrupted by Simon. "What's a hitter?" Tori sent him a scathing look.

"What do you _think_ it is?" She rolled her eyes and Nate suppressed a smile.

Nate cut in before a fight started. "He keeps up protected and like he said earlier he also patches us up when he can't get to us fast enough." Now that he really thought about it, Nate realized that their wounds almost always healed all the way by the next day, and all severe ones were gone by the end of the week. "Sophie is a grifter which basically means she acts however we need her to act so we can more easily con the mark."

Thankfully Sophie was still in shock so she didn't offer to show their guests the DVDs she had of the plays she had been in. "Hardison is our technical guy."

Hardison looked affronted. " 'Technical guy'?" He asked him. "I've been able to override every security system we've come across so far, _including_ the Strenco thank you very much! I've _also_ been able to tap into cameras, cell phones, and computers! And who made those nifty little ear buds we use all the time?" He paused for dramatic effect. "Oh, yeah! That was _me_!"

Nate and the rest of the team ignored him and his usual dramatics but Nate noticed Tori sit up a bit straighter. "Anyway, last but not least, Parker is our thief."

"But I thought you _all_ were thieves." Chloe said questioningly.

"We are." Nate nodded. "But Parker's the one who actually does the stealing. While I plan and Hardison hacks and Sophie distracts and Eliot's watching out for us, Parker is crawling through an air vent, or doing flips through laser detection alarms, or even scaling down a building to get what we need."

Simon was looking at the blonde in awe. "That's so cool."

"Yes, it is." Parker nodded. Nate tried not to laugh at the faces she got in return. It wasn't her fault she was blunt. But being aware of the altitude of her skills didn't help either.

Chloe frowned. "Don't the ghosts get in your way?"

Parker shook her head. "Nope. If anything, they help. If I promise to help them they try and help me in any way they can." She considered the smaller girl. "I can probably train you to do the same stuff. You're tiny, you'll easily fit in air vents, and everyone loves rappelling down the buildings, feeling the wind in your hair and on your face. Flexibility and muscle strength is something we'll have to work on but that's true for all beginners. Oh! And we can do –."

She was cut off by Lauren. "_No_! Enough of this! I _knew_ it was a bad idea to come here but I went along with it until now. This woman just crossed the line. I _will not_ have my niece hanging around these _thieves_ any longer!" She stood from her chair, knocking it back a bit. "Let's go. We'll find help elsewhere."

Lauren was almost to the door when she realized no one was following her. Chloe blushed at her aunt's actions. "Aunt Lauren," She began timidly. It amazed Nate that she was related to Lauren and her sister. "I really think we should stay. Kit was right, they can help us."

Lauren shook her head. "No, Chloe. They're con men." She spat the words in Nate's direction as if he didn't already know what she thought of him.

"_Excuse me_?" Nate looked away from Lauren in shock when Parker stood from her own chair. Her resemblance to Lauren was not lost on him. But there was no way. Right? Parker began to yell again pulling Nate from his thoughts. "You have _no right_ to talk to us like that! You're going up against the Edison Group, right? After hearing what we can do, do you _really_ expect to beat them without us?"

Her words caused Lauren to pause giving Nate enough time to step in with the final blow to her argument. "Lauren, you have no powers and the majority of your team is under eighteen. You know no one else will help you. We're the only ones crazy enough to do it."

Nate glanced at Parker who was still standing and glaring at Lauren with her fists clenched. "Parker." Was all he had to say for her to sit down. "What do you say Lauren?"

There was a long, quiet pause as Lauren stood there. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she nodded her consent, but Nate knew there would most likely be a hundred more outbursts from her during the job.

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think? Now I've explained both teams and what they do, but if you have any questions or concerns let me know.**

**Thanks for reading, Brit**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Parker was tired. It had been a long day. First Eliot had tried to blame her for something – she wasn't exactly sure what. She had stopped listening as soon as he had stormed into the kitchen yelling her name – and then this group of kids plus two adults had come for their help. Not to mention the fact that all but one of the six were supernaturals. And that one – Lauren – had given Parker quite the headache.

This was how she found herself sprawled out on the chair in Nate bedroom. Nate was still trying to figure out where to put everybody. Parker had already given up 'her' room for Chloe and Tori to share and Lauren wasn't letting Chloe out of her sight so she was sleeping on the floor of the room. All Nate had to do was give the other guest room to Derek and Simon and have Kit sleep on the couch. But no. Nate always had to make things more difficult than they needed to be.

What seemed to be only minutes later – but proved to be an hour after a quick glance at the clock – Nate entered the room. Parker opened her eyes, squinting even from the dim light of the single lit lamp, and watched him pause at the sight of her.

"I thought you were going to head back to your . . . warehouse." He said.

Parker shrugged. "I was too tired. Figured I'd crash here." Nate sent her a look as he went to his dresser to pull out some pajamas.

"Well," He said. He began to walk to his personal bathroom. "You figured wrong. Chair's too uncomfortable for you to sleep in and I'm not giving up my bed for it. So get out and I'll see you in the morning."

Even if she hadn't been so tired and could come up with something witty to say, Parker wouldn't have been able to get it in before Nate closed the bathroom door. So instead she grabbed an extra pillow from the bed and tossed it on the floor along with the throw blanket that had been set just so on the chair she had previously occupied.

When Nate came back out of the room he wasn't really surprised to see Parker already asleep. He had been hoping that she'd still be awake so he could talk to her about some of his concerns about working with Kit and his friends but obviously had to wait until morning.

With a sigh he turned off the lamp and lowered himself to the makeshift bed she had arranged for him on the floor. He wasn't sure why he let her do it, but it probably had to do with the same reasons he let her stay in one of the guest rooms and keep some stuff in the guest bathroom. Either way, she was fast asleep in his nice, comfy bed and he was tossing and turning on the cold, hard floor.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope you liked it. Again, if you have questions/concerns/comments I'd love to hear 'em. **

**Thanks for reading, Brit**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chloe wasn't surprised to find it was still dark out when she woke up. However, she _was_ surprised to see Tori up. And she was eating something that looked a lot like chocolate. Chloe blinked at the empty Hershey's Kisses wrappers that surrounded the girl. Along with them there were a few of the mini boxes of breakfast cereal. Chloe sat up and the little balled up tin foil wrappers rolled to the side.

"Tori," She said, startling the girl out of her thoughts. "Where did you get all of this?"

Tori swallowed the handful of Fruit Loops she had shoved in her mouth and pointed at the open bedside drawer. "It was all in there." She handed Chloe a box of Cocoa Puffs and a handful of the Kisses. "Here"

Chloe tried to keep her voice to a whisper since Aunt Lauren was still asleep on the floor of the room. She kind of felt bad about letting her aunt sleep on the floor while she and Tori got the bed. Sure, they had to share it, but it was better than the floor.

"Why would you eat someone else's food?" She asked. No matter her concerns, they didn't stop her from eating the food Tori had given her.

Tori shrugged and pulled out another mini box of Cocoa Puffs. "Didn't Nathan say this is the room Parker usually sleeps in?" She asked as the opened the little bag inside the box. Chloe winced at the sound and glanced at Aunt Lauren before nodding. Tori gave her a look. "Do you really think she's going to mind if one of her fellow necromancers and her friend eat some of it? She probably hasn't had another one to talk to for a while so she wouldn't want you to die of starvation, _would_ she?"

She _knew_ she was being manipulated, but that didn't stop Chloe from reaching for another handful of Kisses. Tori smiled shark like. "That's what I thought."

They continued to eat in silence for a while before Chloe spoke again. "So, what do you think of them? Nathan and his team I mean." She clarified.

She got another shrug from Tori. "They seem nice enough. Eli –."

"Eliot."

An eye roll. "Whatever. _Eliot_ seems to have some anger issues going on, but he's cute so that makes up for it. Sophie and Hardison are nice. I talked to them for a bit and Hardison's going to show me how he hacked into the Pentagon tomorrow when we have some time. Sophie kind of Mother Hen'ed him, but he just ignored her. Parker seems nice but I think she really is a bit crazy. Kind of brilliant but still crazy. And I didn't really get anything from Nathan. Just that he's the leader of the group, keeps everyone in line, that sort of thing." She paused to consider that. "He's kind of like Derek in that sense."

Chloe nodded. "I was thinking the same thing." She said around a large yawn. "We should get to sleep. We're probably going to have to do _something_ tomorrow and we should be well rested for it." Tori agreed and they quickly managed to get all of the garbage covering the bed into the small plastic bin that sat on Chloe's side of the bed. They were laying back down when Tori spoke again.

"Are you going to ask Parker for some help?" She asked, reaching up to switch off the lamp. "Like, if maybe she could give you some tips or something? She already gave you one during the Meet-n'-Greet."

Chloe shrugged and while she knew Tori couldn't see it she also knew Tori could feel it. "Probably. I want to, but I also want to talk to Derek to see if he thinks it's a good idea or not." She knew she got another eye roll for that one. "After all, we're different than regular supernaturals are. Last time I got help from one I raised an entire cemetery. Or did you forget about that?"

Tori scoffed and shifted so she could face the other girl even though neither one could see the other. "Yeah, but Margaret was also a total bitch who didn't listen. I get the feeling that this Parker woman wasn't listened to a lot as a child and she won't be like that. _Plus_," She added like she had won the argument. "She works for Nathan, whom Kit trusts."

"No." Chloe said. She knew she was being stubborn but she was just giving Tori the same fight Derek would give her when she brought it up with Tori playing her part. "Kit trusts _Nathan_. The others just happen to work for him."

"_Jeeze_." Tori scoffed as she turned back to face the ceiling again. "I hope Derek's proud of what he's done to you. Before him, if I hadn't been able to talk you into something I could have scared you into it. Now you've got a backbone and a boyfriend who wouldn't mind me gone so I've got to watch my step."

Chloe rolled her eyes at her friends' dramatics. "He's not exactly wrong though." She told her, fighting the urge to close her eyes.

Tori muffled a yawn with the back of her hand. "I know and that's what makes it worse."

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's been so long. Chapter 8 was giving me trouble and I didn't want to post this chapter without the next one done first. This was mostly just a filler chapter, but I think it's one of my favorites so far. But I'm more than slightly biased, so what do you all think? Questions/Comments?Concerns? I'm all ears - or _eyes _as I would be _reading _them. Let me know.**

**Thanks for reading, Brit**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nate was sitting at the table in his apartment/office with Kit and his two boys when Chloe and Tori walked in. Both looked rested and excited for the day ahead. Nate wondered what exactly they thought they were going to do. Chloe tugged at the hem of her shirt while staring at Derek. A subtle nod to the living room/conference area was all it took for the tall boy to get up and follow her out. Kit didn't seem to notice as Lauren had just walked in, pulling her blonde hair wet from her shower back into a single braid.

Tori had taken a seat and Lauren did the same. The room was silent, even after Derek and Chloe reentered the room. Simon sent Derek a questioning look that Derek shook his head at and Chloe smiled and nodded at Tori who rolled her eyes in response.

Still, no one spoke. Nate was beginning to wonder if he should attempt to make breakfast or call Sophie and have her pick something up on her way in when Parker walked in. Nate raised an eyebrow at the blonde. When he had woken up at six she had been gone, his bed made as if she hadn't been there at all. The thief expertly avoided his eyes and instead went to the cabinet and began digging around in there.

Everyone's eyes followed her. Derek shifted in his seat and finally broke the silence. "How do you move so quietly?" He asked.

It took Parker looking over her shoulder at the rest of them to realize he was speaking to her. She turned away from the cabinet and hopped up on the counter in a move so smooth; Derek wasn't the only one a little more than unsettled.

"Practice." She said swinging her legs back and forth, the heels of her sneakered feet bumping and inevitably scuffing the cabinets there. Nate held in a wince. Scuff marks were the worst to get out completely. "What I do requires you to be light on your feet."

"The stealing," Tori cut in making all eyes turn to her. "Or the talking to ghosts thing?"

Parker smirked. "Both." Was all she said on the matter. Changing the subject swiftly also happened to be a specialty of hers Nate realized when the thief turned to him and inquired about breakfast.

"I'll call Sophie." It was the first thing he'd said all morning other than the initial 'Hello' he'd given to Kit. Parker nodded in acceptance. Nate knew he'd get an earful from the woman about last minute purchases but wasn't too upset. Sophie loved shopping, even if it was for food.

"Simon's diabetic." Derek said as Parker tossed Nate his phone from across the room. He didn't bother asking why she'd had it accepting that she wouldn't tell him anyway.

Simon rolled his eyes and Nate was reminded of how the boys' mother used to do that when Kit would say something she deemed ridiculous. "Whatever she gets is fine. I can limit myself if I need to."

While Nate dialed Sophie's number the front door swung open, the door slamming into the wall behind it. Arguing reached the ears of all the occupants in the room and the language used made a blush appear high on Lauren's cheeks. With a smirk, Parker hopped off the counter and slunk out of the room in favor of watching the action in the living room instead of making awkward conversation in the kitchen.

Hardison and Eliot had entered the apartment already in a heated fight and Parker was a bit sad at missing the beginning of it. Plopping down in her regular seat on the couch, the blonde watched the two men volley insults back and forth.

"Do you realize exactly how much you complain?" Eliot snarled; his hands clenched into fists.

Hardison spun around from where he was setting up his laptop and grumbling to himself. "How much _I_ complain? What about _you_?" He went to say something else but Eliot took a threatening step toward him and Hardison held up his hands, palms out. "Whoa, man, you aren't actually gonna _hit_ me, are you?"

Eliot was saved a response by Nate stepping into the room. "Enough you two. We have company. Remember?"

When Hardison looked down at his computer mumbling an apology, and Eliot sighed and stalked off to the kitchen, Parker sent Nate a glare.

"Thanks a lot Nate." She mumbled crossing her arms. "What did Sophie say?"

Quirking an eyebrow at the blonde, Nate made his way over to Hardison. "She'll be here in twenty." He looked at the hacker. "See if you can tap into the Edison Group's security. I'll also need a blueprint of the nearest facility."

While Hardison responded, Parker made her way back to the kitchen. "Hey kid, you want to learn some stuff?"

The younger blonde looked up, shock clear on her face. "U-uh . . . _um_," Chloe stuttered. She glanced at Tori who was busy being examined by Eliot. The other girl tried to nod in encouragement but her head was being held in position.

Eliot looked up from the bruise he was currently treating to glare at the thief. "_Parker. _You can't approach people like that. Remember what Sophie taught you." He turned back to Tori and Parker made a face at his back that had Simon chuckling into his cupped hand.

Turning back to Chloe, Parker smiled tightly in annoyance. "Would you like to learn a few things before Sophie gets here with breakfast?"

Chloe was quick to nod and Parker's smile became a little less strained. "Great! We'll head up to the roof. There's something there that we really need to get over with." She turned with the knowledge that Chloe would be quick to follow her.

On her way out of the kitchen, Nate caught her by the shoulder as he was walking in. "No leaping off the side, do you understand me?"

He was treated with an eye roll as she shrugged his hand off of her. "Duh. That's something to be done at night when she can't see how far down it really is."

Nate offered Chloe a sympathetic gaze as she followed Parker out of the apartment. Her normally pale skin was pasty and her blue eyes were wide with fear. Kid would be lucky to last a full day of Parker's training without having a panic attack.

'_Or throwing up.'_ He thought with a glance to Hardison when he remembered the hacker's first time rappelling down the side of a building. He would have to talk to Parker about letting Chloe do it in her own time and not pushing her. Figuratively or literally.

* * *

**A.N. - Okay, so I totally suck. I offer my sincere apologies and this chapter and hope it is enough to make you all not be mad at me. I won't give you any excuses because that means I have done something that needs to be excused and while I realize that I abandoned something that I was committed to there were circumstances surrounding it. Also, I'm sure you don't want to hear (read) them. :)**

**In other news: I will not be updating _this_ story again. It's irritating to me to have to update it three separate times. But you can read any updates in the original story _Forces Unite _found in my profile. Thank you all very much.**

**I hope you're well, Brit**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tears streamed down the man's face. His eyes were bloodshot and his lips trembled. He had his hands clenched at his sides but that didn't stop the shaking. His mouth opened in a silent gasp. Two more steps separated him from the end. His knees looked ready to buckle but he stayed upright.

Slowly, his right foot slid forward a few inches. The second was quick to follow. He sucked his lower lip in and bit down. He released it. Slid each foot another inch closer. His fists opened and he spread his palms against his pant covered legs.

This time, he lifted his foot and took an actual step. He was right on the edge. His eyes closed and he mouthed a silent prayer. He opened his eyes and took a half step. His Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed hard. And then he leapt from the roof.

Chloe gasped. Finally she was able to turn away, though the damage had been done. She had watched in morbid fascination as the projection played out. How many times had she seen similar things in movies and it hadn't had any effect on her? But this wasn't a movie. That had actually happened. When, she didn't know, but it _had_ happened. A man had leapt from the roof of this building and the horror of it had stained it there forever.

She felt a hand land gently on her shoulder and Chloe looked up to see Parker frowning in sympathy.

"Was this your first?" She asked her voice close to emotionless. Chloe shook her head, unable to speak just yet. "I figured as much when you didn't try to stop or talk to him. It took me a while to figure out the difference between Residuals and real life."

Chloe tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. "This was my fourth." She whispered.

The corner of Parker's mouth quirked up. "Then you're way ahead of me when I first found out about them. What gave this one away to you?" The older woman glanced over her shoulder to the scene Chloe knew was playing out again.

"He didn't react when we came up here. And we were talking so he would have heard us." She felt like she was going to throw up. Between having to deal with her least favorite part of being a necromancer and the wind and height she was ready to call it a day and pass out. And it was only 9:30.

Parker turned back to her and nodded. "That's good. Really good."

She offered a genuine smile and Chloe couldn't remember the last time an adult other than Mr. Bae had done so. Even her own aunt had been too busy being annoyed and scared to comfort her. And now she was sounding ungrateful. Great.

"Is there any way to get rid of them?" Chloe asked. She figured it couldn't hurt to double check. After all, Margaret _had_ betrayed them and Tori wasn't exactly exaggerating when she called the old lady a bitch.

Parker's smile turned a little sad. "No. There isn't." She shrugged. "I wish there was though. I love the rooftop and I always face the other way, but sometimes it's hard to ignore it. Ignore him." She sighed heavily. "I'm not saying you should build up a tolerance to it because that'll just make you bitter, but you should try to ignore them for the most part. They'll just make you upset."

Chloe could understand where Parker was coming from. She remembered the way Margaret had talked about the Residuals. Cold and distant. The way Parker spoke of them was almost pitying. Like she felt sorrowful for every one she'd come across.

The slender hand lifted off her shoulder. "Why don't we go inside? I bet Sophie's here with breakfast." Parker loped off towards the door and Chloe hurried to catch up. There was no way she was going to stay up there with that thing.

She just hoped that one day soon she would be able to bounce back from it as fast as Parker. The older blonde was back to grinning in her crazy way and talking about how after breakfast she was going to teach Chloe how to pick a lock, but of course she would have to go back to her place and get her stopwatch because Nate's was broken and – Chloe stopped listening and let Parker continue to ramble all the way back to the apartment.

* * *

Hardison looked at the younger girl in appreciation. Despite her punk-princess thing she had going on; the girl knew her way around a computer. She was a software designer she'd told him. They hadn't done much except try to get into the Edison Group's security database, but Hardison could see that in a few years she would be as good as him. She'd even known of an obscure program that could be used to manipulate cameras at a distance. That meant no more hiding in the parking lot and hoping they didn't know he was right outside.

She didn't ask stupid questions and she didn't dare set a drink near his laptop. When she had seen the way he was able to project the information onto the six televisions across from the couch he could have sworn she'd sighed in content.

When Sophie had gotten there with breakfast she had tried to listen in and interject here and there, but a raised eyebrow from both Hardison and Tori had her leaving the room. She hadn't made her presence known to them since. In fact, only Nathan tried to pull them from their tech-bonding so Tori could eat breakfast. He didn't care what Hardison did, but Tori was a guest and a child.

When that hadn't worked either, Nate had retreated back to the kitchen and they were left in peace until Parker and Chloe came through the door twenty minutes later. Chloe had walked straight to the stairs and Parker called out that she'd grab her something to eat while she made her way to the kitchen.

Tori's eyes had followed Chloe until she disappeared from her line of vision. Caught in a moment of indecision, she glanced from the top of the stairs to the televisions and back to the stairs again. Hardison smirked.

"Go on up and talk to her." He said leaning back in a stretch. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat anyway. This stuff'll be here later."

Tori nodded and stood from the couch. "Thanks." She headed on up the stairs and disappeared the same way the first girl had.

Hardison ran a hand over his face. He hoped they would finish their girly thing quickly. They were so close to breaking into the security database. Guests or not, Nate wouldn't hesitate to crack down on the hacker. Hardison wasn't sure if he wanted it done so he could help his friend Kit, or if he wanted all these people out of his apartment. He suspected it was a mix of both.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.**

**This is the _absolute last_ time I am updating this story i this section. I will continue to update the original Forces Unite located in my profile. Thank you!**

**Brit**


End file.
